Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to interconnections for flexible solar cells, and more specifically, to flexible interconnections that simplify integration of flexible solar cells with electronic devices.
Photovoltaic cells, which are commonly referred to as solar cells, are solid-state electronic devices that convert light energy to electrical power. Because a solar cell provides clean and convenient power, the demands of integrating a solar module having such solar cells into portable electronics, wearable devices, sensors, electrical appliances and other connected devices is increasing. To power these electrical devices (e.g., end-products) a mechanism of integrating flexible solar cells is needed. Flexible solar cells may refer to, for example, a thin film photovoltaic cell placed on a flexible substrate. The flexible substrate may be made of, for example, polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyethylene naphthalate (PEN), or polymide (e.g., Dupont™ Kapton®)). This mechanism needs to be convenient, reliable, and have a small form factor given the nature of these electrical devices. The integration mechanism also needs to be consistent with techniques used by the electronic device industry and needs to allow for low-cost integration into existing electronic product manufacturing while not limiting the electrical or mechanical properties of the flexible solar cells.